Kuroko no Vampire
by KuramaKun33
Summary: kuroko se encuentra atrapado por una legión de vampiros, que lo tiene a el y solo a el como su alimento preferido. Al llegar a la mansión un nuevo integrante destapara los múltiples secretos guardados dentro de los Teiko. volcando mas de un destino tras el oscuro velo de la noche. All x kuroko y otras parejas secundarias
1. Capitulo 1

Kuroko no Vampire

Capítulo 1.

Parado frente a la gran puerta, tomo aire profundamente, solo para ahogar con fuerza el suspiro en su pecho. Puesto que su amo tiene un oído muy agudo y hasta el leve suspiro de su cuerpo podría despertarlo y en especial este amo es muy problemático y por nada del mundo quería molestarlo.

Se adentro a la alcoba con la charola de alimentos sostenida en una mano, las cortinas de lino blanco esparcían sobre el lugar tenues destellos de la luz matutina por todo el gran recinto; su amo recostado en la gloriosa cama de cedas finas, escucho los leves pasos de su sirviente, despertándole. Se incorporo, sentándose en la cama mostrando su torso desnudo.

-Buenos días amo Daiki, espero que su sueño haiga sido placentero –

-hm… - con una mano en la nuca aomine miro al peliceleste parado en el lumbral de su puerta he hiso un gesto para que se acercara.

Tetsuya hiso una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y a medida que se acercaba pudo divisar que en el costado de su amo, estaba el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirosada, semicubierto con las sabanas, aun dormía y se detuvo dudando si seguir o no.

Aomine al observar como detuvo su paso al notar la presencia de la chica, alargo su brazo, tomando con fuerza la muñeca del ojiceleste. Jalándole hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente de la cintura contra su pecho desnudo.

Tumbando estruendosamente el desayuno sobre el piso, tras el sonido la pelirosada despertó asustada, mirando en dirección al sonido, al instante miro como aomine forzaba a kuroko sometiéndolo.

En un movimiento ágil giro su cuerpo atrapando al chico entre la cama y su cuerpo desnudo.

El castaño abrió sus fauces como las de un lobo hambriento, luciendo dos colmillos afilados en su blanca dentadura. Enterrándolos con fuerza sobre la clavícula del chico de piel blanca. Succionando y degustando el sabor de aquella sangre que le gustaba tanto. Aquella sangre que sabia tanto a él, tan a Tetsuya Kuroko. Liviana y fresca, inmejorable sangre para todo un experto saboreador de especímenes.

-Ahh.. – gimio kuroko tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus mejillas se tornaron en un rojo furioso y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir la ímpetu con la que su amo devoraba su sangre.

De un impulso, abrió su boca tomando aire de golpe por la garganta.

Paso su fría mirada por encima de la pelirosada – LARGO – ordeno y sin siquiera respirar salió del lugar cubierta solo con la sabana sobre su cuerpo.

Una vez solos, volvió su mirada sobre el ojiceleste.

-Te he dicho que me gusta que me visites siempre desnudo… – paso su lengua juguetonamente sobre sus labios, saboreando el rastro que dejaba el sabor de su presa.

- el… desayuno…mi amo – hablo ahogadamente ya que el cuerpo sobre el suyo no le dejaba respirar – El desayuno, mi señor… Por favor. –

- El desayuno? – Alzó una ceja – Pero si ya lo tengo aquí– lamio la extensión del hombro, donde se deslizaban pequeñas gotas de sangre que surgían de la herida. – Vamos a divertirnos un poco kuroko, como siempre lo hacemos – y fundió sus labios con los del ojiceleste en un beso salvaje que robaría el aliento a cualquiera erizando toda la piel del cuerpo.

000000000000000000000000

Seijuro Akashi, pasaba por detrás de los ventanales, pasando una y otra vez las manos por las gruesas cortinas de su recinto, asomando su mirada a través del cristal, sin importar que los rayos solares dañaran tenuemente la piel de su rostro.

Tenía que verificarlo, tenía que cerciorarse que los rumores acerca de ese hombre eran ciertos.

-Que haces Akashi? – pregunta un preocupado ojiverde, sentándose casi con reverencia sobre un sillón de la sala de estar de la habitación del pelirrojo. El mirarlo impaciente es algo que casi nunca ocurría. Nunca.

-No hay tiempo que perder. Reúnelos a todos. Ahora. – ordeno, recobrando su postura fría de siempre.

La orden no se hiso esperar.

A los pocos minutos, Shintaro Midorima, llamo a todos los miembros del Clan Teiko.

Se reunieron en el desproporcional comedor general. Akashi sentado en el puesto principal,

Murasakibara y Kise fueron los primeros en llegar.

Pero en el momento en que entro a la habitación de Daiki el rubor del joven Shintaro llego hasta los confines de lo que era posible.

- QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDOOOO! – el castaño estaba muy concentrado besando y dando pequeños mordiscos en el vientre desnudo del pequeño kuroko.

- Te importa? Estoy desayunando – dice mostrando sus filosos colmillos llenos de sangre – ¡regresa más tarde! -

- Y PORQUE ESTAIS DESNUDOS! – empaño sus lentes del vapor de sus mejillas.

- Porque así despierta más el apetito, ¡deberías intentarlo! –

- JAMAS! ME OISTE!, NO SOY UNA BESTIA QUE VIVE POR LA SANGRE, AHORA FUERA USTEDES DOS! REUNION URGENTE EN EL COMEDOR. AHORA! – grita señalando dramáticamente en dirección al comedor principal.

Tras varios segundos de interminables reproches, daiki accede a vestirse y bajar a la reunión custodiado por midorima y acompañado por kuroko.

Al llegar, aomine toma asiento al lado de murasakibara y midorima al lado de kise.

El pálido ojiceleste, hace una reverencia pidiendo permiso para retomar su labor. Pero Akashi le detiene, le dice que se quede, porque la noticia es algo que les concierne a todos los habitantes de la mansión Teiko. El solo asiente y se queda en su lugar, parado en la postura de mayordomo. Aquella posición que le han enseñado desde niño.

Un largo suspiro surca por los labios del pelirrojo. Cruza sus estilizadas manos entre sí, posando en medio su mentón, en actitud pensativa.

-El día de hoy llegara un nuevo vampiro a formar parte del milenario Clan Teiko… - casi pudo jurar que vio como todos dejaron de respirar –

Bajo la vista, reiterando el anuncio

-Sé que desde que aceptamos a Kise, no hemos tenido un igual prospecto. Nosotros somos los primeros de nuestra especie, los de sangre purísima, los más fuertes, los invencibles. – hiso una pausa, mirando decisivo

-pero hay un vampiro, que si bien no es de la primera generación como nosotros, es muy fuerte y su linaje no se ha revolcado con genes humanos.-

-hay muchos que no han conyugado con humanos y que sea fuerte no lo hace especial – reprocha daiki.

-Hay rumores… - Akashi le mira fijamente antes de continuar – De que puede caminar bajo la luz del sol… -

Los presentes abrieron los ojos al máximo, atónicos.

-¡Increíble! – se entusiasma kise, mostrando una sonrisa.

-si el sol no le afecta entonces no puede ser vampiro, al menos no uno de sangre pura – acomoda las gafas sobre su sien.

- saben tan bien como yo que incluso los vampiros con dos padres de sangre mestiza tienen intolerancia ante el sol. – responde Akashi

-¡YO SOPORTO EL CALOR DEL SOL! – grito aomine parándose de su asiento. Indignado de alguna forma.

- cállate Daiki, sabes muy bien que tu resistencia se debe a los múltiples siglos que llevas recibiendo ases de luz a través de las cortinas de tu habitación y a los arduos entrenamientos experimentales que casi te han costado la carne! – pronuncia el de ojos impares.

-Si, Si, Si!, por eso tienes la piel tan morenita – rie el ojidorado mientras le apunta con el índice. Daiki se molesta y le mira apretando el ceño.

-¡Ademas! – Seijuro alza la voz, haciendo que todo en el recinto quede en absoluto silencio – si yo digo que es de sangre pura es porque lo es. – tira sobre la mesa, fotografías. Los chicos las observan intrigados.

- es Lort. Rot y madame Axel. – Habla Shintaro – son vampiros de sangre pura de segunda generación –

- yo los recuerdo, ellos nacieron después de nosotros – menciona Murasakibara.

- su hijo acaba de cumplir ciento dieciséis años este verano, y a pesar de que es de tercera generación su cuerpo físico se ha quedado con la apariencia de los 16 años de edad… -

-woow… igual que nosotros – se sorprendió kise.

Atsushi hiso un gesto de no entender y Akashi lo noto en seguida.

-Ya te lo he explicado muchas veces Murasakibara. Nosotros cinco somos los primeros, La primera generación. Nuestros poderes y largo de vida van más allá de la de cualquiera de nuestra especie.

Los que nacieron después de nosotros, son la segunda generación. Estos vampiros tienen gran fuerza y un rango de vida tan milenaria como nosotros, pero por alguna razón sus apariencias físicas se detienen a la edad de los 40 años o más. Estos vampiros tendrán la apariencia de un adulto por toda la eternidad.

Los de tercera generación, son descendientes de la segunda generación. Y aun con su sangre pura, sus poderes disminuyen, su rango de vida es de 500 años y sus apariencias físicas se detienen a la edad de los 80 años.

Los vampiros de cuarta generación en adelante ya sean puros o impuros, solo les queda el privilegio de una larga vida.

Pero lo más importante, es que, a pesar de llegar a los extremos de las dinastías, lo que todos tenemos en común, sean puros o impuros, es… intolerancia a la luz y la innegable necesidad de alimentarnos de la sangre humana.-

Seijuro termino con la explicación, mirando directamente al pelivioleta, el cual observa al techo como quien no entendió nada. Akashi aclara su garganta, al mirar que su lección no fue comprendida nuevamente.

-pero puede que se trate de un caso como el mío. – expresa el ojidorado.

- ya me cerciore de aquella posibilidad y no cabe duda de que Kagami Taiga, es el hijo de Lord. Rot y su esposa, Madame Axel. Un vampiro de tercera generación con la indiscutible propiedad que solo nosotros. Los primeros cinco tenemos… -

El silencio cubre el lugar… Kise suspira pesadamente poniendo las palmas de sus manos en sus mejillas, para descansar su cabeza.-… no solo tiene la única habilidad que nos hace diferente a todos los vampiros, sino que tiene la única propiedad que nos diferencia de los humanos- afirma el rubio

-de que habilidad hablan? – pregunta el ojivioleta, aun sin comprender.

-la habilidad de tener la edad y apariencia física de 16 a 18 años por toda la eternidad. -hablo rápidamente midorima - es la única forma de identificar a un vampiro de primera generación.- el ojiverde miro al más alto notando su expresión elevada, una gotita recorrió su cabeza.

- un espécimen único – hablo mientras acomodaba sus lentes – comprendo las razones por las cuales quieres que este dentro de nuestro clan. Si son verdad los rumores, lo más probable es que dentro de su sangre este la respuesta y la cura de lo que nos ha tenido retenidos en la oscuridad desde hace centurias. –

- es correcto pensar que podremos sacar mucha información de él, te encargo las investigaciones científicas a ti midorima – acomodo un flequillo rojo en su frente.

-Daiki, tendrás el deber de comprobar que todos los rumores sean ciertos, ponlo a prueba y llévalo hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, para ver si tiene nuestro nivel – aomine alarga su sonrisa maliciosa.

-kuroko, tendrás un nuevo amo desde hoy. Atiéndelo, aliméntalo y complácelo en todo lo que pida. –

-Si, mi Señor – hace una reverencia.

-¡Y yo que hare! ¡Y yo que hare! – el rubio alza la mano, preguntando entusiasmado.

-tú lo único que tienes que hacer, es no mostrarle tu colección de revistas porno, lo traumaras.-

-no es porno, es yaoi. !Puro y Duro¡ - El rubio hace un gesto indignado.

-Como sea, son lo mismo. Jamás se lo muestres. Ni a él, ni a ninguno de nosotros ¡Nunca más! –

El ojidorado infla sus cachetes, haciendo un puchero adorable de perrito regañado.

Daiki toma una de las fotos sobre la mesa – sin duda es hijo de Rot. Mira su frente, esas cejas rojas, tan pobladas y bifurcadas. – Pasa la foto por frente de murasakibara – idénticas a la de su padre.-

Kuroko escucha atentamente la descripción de su nuevo amo, quería hacerse una imagen mental de aquella persona que servirá de ahora en adelante, ya que desde su posición no podía ver las fotografías sobre el gran comedor.

- sus ojos son pequeños… como rayitas – comento murasakibara de ladeando su cabeza.

-no es que sean pequeñas, su mirada es furiosa. Solo observa, en todas las fotografías está frunciendo el ceño – afirma midorima tomando más fotografías y analizándolas.

El pequeño ojiceleste ya tenía una base de la imagen de su nuevo amo: cejudo, gruñón y mal humorado.

-y nada más miren, tiene un súper cuerpote, se ve que le gusta hacer ejercicio.- chifla el ojidorado alborotando las imágenes. –

Kuroko alzo una ceja al escuchar eso.

-tiene las manos muy grandes, la espalda muy ancha, y mira ese cabello, de pullas rojas, parece un tigre salvaje que acaba de despertar de una noche de perros. –

Alzo la otra ceja…

-waaaa, mira como devora hamburguesas americanas, se ve que tiene un graaaaan apetito.-

-¡gran apetito!– grito sorprendido kuroko. Todos giraron a verlo.

Ciertamente no es normal ver una expresión concreta en el rostro del chico de cabellos azules, pero tras escuchar lo último, pego un brinco que sobresalto a todos. Dirigiendo todas las miradas de sus amos al unísono a él.

Tras notar, que los ojos de sus amos estaban todos en conjunto sobre él, bajo la cabeza apenado.

-Tranquilo, le enseñaré a comer – mostro una sonrisa maliciosa. Divertido con la nueva idea que se le acaba de ocurrir gracias a su sirviente. – llegara en cualquier momento, si en verdad tiene la facultad de soportar la luz solar, entonces no le costara trabajo llegar a la mansión a esta hora del día.-

Y el timbre se escuchó por todos los rincones de la gran mansión y más de uno estaba ansioso de ver al tan dichoso vampiro digno de pertenecer al clan milenario de los Teiko.

Excepto kuroko, el peliazul estaba más que nervioso. él es el encargado de abrir las puertas, por consiguiente el primero en recibirlo y verlo; ya se lo imaginaba, como una bestia chupasangre de tres metros de alto, brazos como troncos, espalda como buey y rostro de un malévolo señor… se encamino hacia la puerta… con solo pensarlo le recorría un escalofrió tenebroso por toda la columna vertebral. Ya se lo veía, antes de abrir la puerta, un hombre tosco y vulgar que le gusta comer como cerdo.

Abrió las puertas. De par en par, esperando lo peor…

-"ah? El es Taiga? Mi nuevo temible señor?" – pensó, pestañando varias veces mientras le veía atentamente con esos grandes ojos azules a los de color rojo carmesí.

Aquella mirada tan celeste, tan fija en él lo hiso sentirse incomodo… ese pequeño chico frente a el, solo abrió la puerta principal con tanta energía para luego quedarse parado frente a él mirándolo con tal atención que le hormigueo el estómago por la vergüenza.

Ciertamente se lo veía débil, muy débil. Pero su madre le dijo que no se dejara llevar por sus apariencias, los Teiko son los más fuertes y él estaba ahí por eso. Para poner a prueba si todo el honor y conmemoraciones que se les otorga es cierto o pura charlatanería.

-Tu nombre.- pregunto cerrando el ceño.

-Kuroko… Tetsuya.-

-"hasta su voz es débil"- pensó, pasando de largo adentrándose a la mansión por su cuenta – me han dicho que eres poseedor de grandes poderes, se ve que tienes agallas al recibirme de esa forma, abriendo las puertas de tu casa a esta hora del sol… te reconozco eso, pero te hará falta más que acercarse a la luz matutina para creerte superior a mí. –

-Qué haces kuroko. Cierra las puertas. Ahora.-resuena la voz de Seijuro por todo el lugar.

-Si mi amo. – responde con una reverencia, realizando la petición al instante.

-amo? – sobresalto el recién llegado, puesto que al parecer el chico que acaba de conocer no hace parte de la sangre Teiko.

-Parece que vienes con buenos aires Taiga, bienvenido seas a nuestra mansión, siéntete como en casa.- habla el chico de ojos impares con magna presencia desde la cima de la gran escalera principal

-Mi nombre es Seijuro Akashi, claro está eso ya lo sabias. Pero no sabes los nombres de los demás integrantes de la dinastía. Estos son Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi y Midorima Shintaro.- señala con la palma abierta tras pasar frente a cada uno de los mencionados – Y los cinco somos los vampiros milenarios del Clan Teiko. – Menciona con prepotencia absoluta.

-Te recuerdo que aún no has sido admitido. Te destinaremos a múltiples pruebas antes de siquiera pensarlo. Pero hoy no, el viaje desde Norteamérica debe ser agotador. Nuestra sirvienta momoi te mostrara el camino a tu habitación. – señala con la palma extendida en dirección donde la poseedora de largos cabellos rosados estaba de pie haciendo una pronunciada reverencia al recién llegado.

-los cinco, solo los cinco? y entonces quien es el!? – señala al chico detrás suyo.

-ya lo sabrás… ya lo sabrás… - Akashi sonríe lleno de malicia. Gesto que a Taiga le trajo una completa desconfianza seguido por un leve escalofrió.

-Kuroko, hoy te toca atender al Señor Kagami! –

-¿¡QUE!? PERO SI HOY ME TOCA A MI- grita kise haciendo brincar a más de uno.

-Se cortes Ryuota, permítele conocer lo útil que es nuestro kuroko al invitado.-

Kise infla sus mejillas inconforme.

- Y Recuerda Kagami. En este lugar. Las reglas las pongo Yo.-

00000000000000000000000000000000000

-"Tras decir más tonterías el chiquito de ojos dispares se retira junto con su sequito de idiotas a sus habitaciones, tras varias miradas escudriñosas, el que más mala espina me dio, fue aquel de piel morena, parecía que me desafiaba con la mirada. y sin embargo, su piel, morena. Nunca había visto a un vampiro con ese color de piel. la sirvienta me condujo por interminables corredores de mármol oscuro hasta lo que parecía una habitación de un hotel 5 estrellas" – ni mi casa tiene chapados los marcos de las ventanas. La habitación es de lo mejor que he visto, ciertamente, muy grande una antesala genial con chimenea, pero nada de esto me importa, incluso si me obsequiaran una montaña de verdaderas hamburguesas, lo que dudo que haiga en este país. No me quedaría por nada del mundo. Solo he venido para probar mis fuerzas con los que dicen ser los invencibles y así demostrar que soy el mejor!.-

- el mejor en que mi señor? –

-WAAAA! DE DONDE SALISTE-

-estuve aquí todo el tiempo, y si.- asiente con la cabeza.

-SI QUE!? – grita aun sin salir del susto.

-si hay hamburguesas en este país. Es más, yo le puedo preparar una cuando lo desee.- contesta unánime

Taiga se relaja y le mira con detenimiento y kuroko hace lo mismo, ambos se sostienen la mirada por más tiempo del que quisieran creer.

-Eres un vampiro verdad? – le señalo sin mala intención, el ojiceleste no me responde prolongando el silencio, me fastidio y le pregunto– tienes la piel más blanca que he visto, digna de los llamados "primera generación", tu falta de presencia es increíble además tienes ese poder extraordinario de aparecer detrás de los demás sin que se den cuenta y causarles un paro cardiaco, como se llama eso? Ammm – se rasca una oreja –asi! Teletrasportación, ese poder es genial, pero no sé si eso te haga fuerte.-

-no soy un vampiro como tú- responde sin soltarla mirada del mas alto.

-a si. Ya estoy harto de las clasificaciones que se hacen entre vampiros, a mí no me importa de qué generación seas tú o cualquier otro vampiro. Si eres fuerte o no, eso es lo importante. La tenacidad del espíritu dentro de ti. No la clase de sangre que corra por tus venas.-

Kuroko sonríe tiernamente. Una sonrisa espontanea. Ese gesto sorprende a kagami, al verlo pudo notar que ese chico frente a él, no tiene la costumbre de sonreír.

Tras varios segundos de silencio en donde taiga contemplo la sonrisa del pequeño, pregunto.

-y bien?... eres fuerte o no.-

-soy muy débil.- respondió con sinceridad sin soltarle la mirada.

Taiga hiso una mueca, un poco frustrado.

-bien, entonces ya puedes irte.- hace una señal con las manos indicándole la salida.

-no puedo. Hoy es su turno de servirle mi amo.-

-oye, primero que todo yo no soy tu amo. Dime Taiga. Y después, yo no te necesito aquí para que me atiendas. Prender la chimenea, hacerla cama, arroparme y todo lo demás! Lo hago yo. ¡¿De acuerdo?!. Así que gracias por tus buenas intenciones, pero puedes irte.-

Rezagado, se dirige a su cama recostándose boca arriba, cruza las manos por detrás de la nuca. Ve como kuroko sigue de pie. Mirándole con atención.

-ya te lo dije. No necesito nada. Si quieres hacerme un favor, puedes cerrar la puerta cuando te vayas.- suspira en sus adentros.

-Amo Taiga. Usted no ha comprendido la orden de mi señor.-

-Mira.- dijo impaciente. –será tu _Time Free! Okey?_. Si tú no le dices a tu señor, yo tampoco lo hare. Y no te meterás en problemas.-

El peliceleste suspira al ver que el chico de cabellos rojos aun no comprende lo que le intenta decir. Así que decidió, cambiar de táctica psicológica con él.

-Amo Taiga.- reitera la conversación. –Debió ser muy agotador, el llegar a Inglaterra en barco. Supongo yo….- kuroko se fue acercando lentamente con la mirada fija en los ojos del joven. - Que un noble vampiro como usted, no se alimentaria bien durante el trascurso.- se sienta en el borde de la cama, recostándose lentamente sobre el pecho del más alto, con la mirada fija en esos ojos rojos, entornándolos, como quien mira con deseo. Acerco más y más su rostro ante el cautivo bajo el. –Estoy aquí para ser su alimento… - afirmo.

Taiga hiso que transcurriera varios segundos de sonrojo sin darse cuenta de la insinuación que le mostraba el peliceleste…

kuroko tiro su cabeza hacia atrás. Deslizando lentamente su prenda por el costado del hombro mostrando la nívea piel blanca y perfecta. Acercando la tibia piel de su cuello lo más que pudo a su nuevo amo.

Kagami sintió el recorrer de esa calurosa sangre por entre la piel y una palpitante excitación deslizarse por todo su cuerpo. El deseo de morder, tocar y avivar la llama de esa lujuriosa tentación.

-¡Detente! – Le sostuvo de los hombros alejándolo de su cuerpo - ¡no necesito de ti para alimentarme!, además eres un… chico – se levantó sonrojado como nunca antes en su vida. Cogiéndolo de las mangas, reacomodo rápidamente el hombro descubierto del ojiazul.

-Vete. Hablo en serio. No necesito de tus "servicios"- le empujo hasta llegar al corredor. Kuroko solo se dejó hacer.- ¡gracias! Eres muy amable, pero no gracias. Que duermas bien. – cerro la puerta de su habitación con fuerza, escurriéndose por el piso ya que no podía controlar su sonrojo.

Tras varias horas de pensar en lo que había pasado desde que llego a este extraño lugar. Y sobre todo en lo provocativo que le pareció el chico de ojos celestes y sus insinuaciones "mal sanas" le cobro gran parte de la noche pero el sueño finalmente le venció hasta la mañana siguiente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El pequeño peli celeste, caminaba sin rumbo dentro de los oscuros pasillos de la mansión. No sabía qué hacer. Su nuevo amo le había rechazado; no sabía si hiso algo mal, o si dijo algo incorrecto. Tendría algún castigo si su señor Akashi se entera de que su nuevo amo Taiga no se había alimentado con propiedad por su culpa, soltó un suspiro leve.

-Porque suspiras kuroko, acaso al nuevo no le gusto el sabor de tu sangre? – unos grandes y hermosos ojos dorados resplandecieron con intensidad entre la oscuridad, para luego asomarse una larga sonrisa divertida.-

-Te pareces al gato Cheshire, cada vez que haces eso.- se detiene.

-no le gusto verdad?.-

Kuroko no responde.

-bien, entonces creo que…- le arrincona contra la pared.-te tengo Alicia, solo para mí por el resto de la noche- sonríe.

00000000000000000000000000000

Kuroko jadeaba, aferrándose a la espalda del rubio con sus uñas. Con ojos fuertemente cerrados su voz se entrecortaba cada vez que Kise propiciaba una nueva envestida contra su cadera.

-Ahh! Ahh!...Ah.. Kise por favor, des…pa..cio, Ag…mm AHH!– mordió sus labios para evitar gritar, enterrando las uñas en los hombros del rubio.

-Si… asi, grita mi nombre, grítalo! Dilo más fuerte!- dijo en jadeos mientras que su cuerpo sudado, lleno de un ímpetu salvaje no dejaba de envestir el cuerpo del pequeño.

Kuroko, no sabía que hacer el peso de kise le impedía respirar, pero antes de darse cuenta el pelidorado, empezó a penetrarlo con más velocidad.

-AH! SI! ASI! AAAH.- la última estocada fue feroz, llego hasta el fondo de kuroko, explotando toda su semilla dentro de el.

Agitado. Se fue hacia delante, frotando esos mechones dorados pegados a su frente por el sudor. –ao… mine…- susurró tan bajito para sí mismo aun recorriendo por todo su cuerpo aquella descarga de gran placer y delirio.

Kuroko solo se concentraba en tratar de recuperar la respiración, pero no pasó desapercibido las últimas palabras de su amo. Ya que no era la primera vez que las decía entre gemidos.

-asi me gusta kuroko… - levanto su cabeza para besar las mejillas del ojiazul. –gracias mi amor. –dijo con una gran sonrisa, para luego empezar a acomodarse en una nueva posición, sin salir del interior del cautivo.

Pronto kuroko termino encima de kise, sentado en sus caderas y mirándolo desde arriba, el ojiambar se veía muy contento, feliz y radiante como era él. Entrelazo sus dedos por los mechones azules acariciando las mejillas desde el mentón hasta la cabeza.

-muévete.- pidió y kuroko empezó el vaivén de sus caderas contra las de su amo. Subiendo y bajando de aquel miembro endurecido. Comenzó a sentir aquel líquido blanquecino de la eyaculación anterior, salir de su entrada recorriendo sus muslos. Aquella sensación le produjo un escalofrió por la columna vertebral. Sonrojándolo de sobremanera.

Kise al ver la reacción del pequeño, empezó a mover sus caderas con furia. Para intensificar las sensaciones de su chico.

-AHH! AHH! Amo, no lo soporto más!- grito y enseguida el cuerpo de kuroko reacciono a todas las estimulaciones que le propiciaba su Señor, convirtiendo el vientre de su amo en una laguna de su semen.

Pero kise no se detenía. Seguía con sus movimientos, quería extender aquel temblar del pequeño chico y quizás así volverlo loco de pasión.

Se sentó en la cama para tener su pecho junto al de kuroko, para poder sentir la respiración y esa piel tan cálida y ardiente junto a la suya. Paso las manos por el costado de las piernas del ojiazul, indicándole que le apretara la cadera con los muslos y así lo hiso.

Empezaron las nuevas envestidas por parte del pelidorado, en esa posición que le gustaba tanto, abrazado al pequeño cuerpo del peliceleste, penetrándolo con dulzura y locura a la vez. Podía besarlo, escuchar su respiración agitada juntarse con la de él y acariciar desde el cabello hasta los muslos pasando por toda la columna vertebral y disfrutar del hermoso trasero del ojiazul, sin dejar de moverse una y otra vez con frenesí.

Pero. Kise detuvo sus movimientos al instante de escuchar la puerta de su habitación abrirse repentinamente.

-Que haces aquí, lárgate.- demando el rubio, molesto y aun con la respiración profunda y entrecortada.

-Necesito a kuroko.- hablo el de cabello rojo y ojos impares.

No se lo veía bien, parecía que le faltaba la respiración. Su rostro inmutable ahora tenía una expresión agobiante, muy extraña en él. Y una de sus manos sostenía la cabeza por la frente. Como quien sufre una dolorosa jaqueca.

-Ahora, lo necesito. ¡Ahora!.- Mostro sus colmillos, impaciente.

Kise no pudo hacer nada más que maldecir entre dientes. No podía oponerse a una de sus órdenes. Volvió su vista a la de kuroko, el cual estaba aun agitado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Continuaremos más tarde.- afirmo.- ahora ve… - le posa un suave beso en la mejilla para luego levantarlo cogiéndolo de las caderas, para liberarlo de su miembro.

El peliceleste aun un poco aturdido por el esfuerzo físico asintió con la cabeza a la orden. Se deslizo por las sabanas, bajando de la cama buscando su ropa esparcida por el suelo. Akashi rechino los dientes. Se adentró con paso largo cogiendo de la muñeca a kuroko – para lo que vamos a hacer no necesitas ropa- garantizo, sacándolo a toda prisa del lugar.

Pasando por su recamara, entro a su gran baño privado. Tirando al ojiceleste con fuerza frente a la tina de mármol.

-¡Límpiate¡. No pienso hacértelo mientras aun huelas a Ryouta.-

Kuroko asintió nuevamente. Adentrándose al agua fría.

*CONTINUARA*

notas de autora: los comentarios son una forma de agradecer el trabajo de la autora, aunque yo lo hago con todo el amor para ustedes, siempre es bueno saber que quieren mas n/n.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola chicas, aquí está mi nuevo capítulo, dedicado para Ryuzaki okomura (especialmentelaspartessexys), gracias por tu apoyo y buenos consejos. n/n

Capítulo 2

Estaba perdido entre las páginas de un libro de pensamientos.

"mi vida es demasiado estable y aun así no consigo el aire suficiente para respirar... Mi cárcel es mi piel… mi yo falso como una fantasía… la tristeza es mi pecado… el pecado de conseguir todo a cualquier costo… yo soy el pecado."

Cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación que le provocaba aquellas letras… recorrió despacio todo su cuerpo como un aliento suave y frio. Erizando la piel de sus brazos, la espalda, piernas y hasta los pies.

Exhalo lentamente, concentrado para hacer sentir aquellas hermosas palabras como suyas.

Había dejado de asistir a los santuarios de libros cuando se abolió el decreto real de que solo clérigos y nobles podían acceder a la educación y al conocimiento.

Comprendió que la biblioteca estatal seria pública. Perdiendo así ese "santuario" donde rara vez había una persona y su lugar favorito seria llenado de humanos sin educación. Tocarían con las manos llenas de tierra aquellos tesoros que encierran las hojas en medio de las tapas de piel. Sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Ya no sería el sitio para él. Su lugar donde los libros le hablarían de las mil y una noches de sherezade seguido de las tragedias de Eurípides.

Ya no sería el, pronunciando en voz baja los inolvidables versos de Shakespeare haciendo eco en toda esquina desolada mostrándole un ápice de amor a aquella vacía existencia.

Aquel vació espacio que ni la luz ni las sombras recorría. Podía darle él un sentido. Resonar a acorde con su voz dulces palabras de amor infinito.

Lo perdió... Ese lugar ya no sería de él, sino de muchos y esas letras que tanto amaba recorrerían las mentes de todos.

Un suspiro se apodero de su pecho, al recordar como antes del amanecer caminaba al pueblo, vistiendo una larga capa. No le importaba chamuscarse las manos y mejillas que la prenda no cubría de la aurora, por estar ahí apenas abrieran y volver a coger un libro y otro y otro más por horas enteras, hasta que Akashi venia por él al anochecer…

Desde que decidió no volver, Seijuro le proporciono su aprobación y los recursos para crear la galería de libros en la mansión Teiko. Una cuantiosa biblioteca privada donde solo los suyos tendrían acceso.

Día tras día fue llenando estantes de sus libros favoritos. Y los nuevos volúmenes de la literatura los mandaba a comprar solo si se trataba de los mejores pensadores de la época.

Lo logró… su Santuario en su propio hogar. Pero algo había desaparecido. No lo sabía, ¿Qué era? Que fue eso que extravió en la biblioteca estatal?.

Pasado los años, supo, gracias a los periódicos que la biblioteca estatal seria reconstruida, ampliada y más de seis mil tomos serian donados por el estado para ser parte del catálogo.

No sabía si sentir gusto o dolor. Por una parte el lugar de sus recuerdos dejaría de existir pero la dicha de saber que tendría más de mil libros por escoger lo reconfortaba a un nivel que no conocía.

Tras la inauguración. Se prometió a si mismo ir dos semanas más adelante, para evitar las aglomeraciones de humanos que llegarían al sitio solo a conocerlo. No pudo aguantar tres días…

Salió antes que el alba, con su elegante capa que enmarcaba su delgada pero contorneada figura. Corrió a toda prisa por las avenidas de la gran ciudad hasta llegar.

Quedo sorprendido. Ahora el edificio tenía cuatro plantas Y cubría toda la manzana. La fachada estilo románico de columnas blancas que soportaban toda la estructura hacían pie a las escaleras que ascendían hasta la entrada monumental.

Se abrumo, cuando observo un letrero anunciando que la entrada, era a partir de las ocho de la mañana. Pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr.

Espero en un lugar estratégico hasta que abrieran.

Que si no se quemó? Claro que sí, ya que la malvada luz tiene la propiedad de traspasar las telas, aun siendo esta especial para los de su raza, la capa diseñada para él solo le daba la posibilidad de no morir incinerado.

Y a pesar de estar sintiendo un gran dolor, soportaría por estar ahí.

Llego la hora. Y hubo menos gente de la que esperaba… ni una en realidad.

Solo el, como en los viejos tiempos.

Paso de largo por el gran recibidor. Pasando por los corredores, diviso los letreros que anunciaban exposiciones de arte, auditorios, salas de video y música, inclusive, vio uno que decía Museo. No se detuvo ante nada hasta llegar. Guiado siempre por su olfato. Podía sentirlos, oler a distancia las imprentas, ríos de hojas enmarcados por tapas de piel suaves al tacto que harían perdurar lo más añorado por él por cientos de años.

Tenía tantos estantes, tantos nuevos pensadores del nuevo siglo, tantos volúmenes que ni siquiera él pudo conseguir.

Ciertamente le costaría mucho tiempo leérselos todos… pero para él, el tiempo no existía.

Y se sentó… a leer, leer y leer.

00000000000000000000000000000000

La chica en vestido de maid con múltiples capas en color blanco y negro; ¡Brinco!. Casi gritando, se abalanzó desesperada con una tapa en las manos sobre la cacerola que amenazaba en convertir el almuerzo de los Señores en la comida de los perros.

-Uuff, casi… - suspiro aliviada. Limpio el pequeño sudor en su frente con el dorso de la mano, alborotando los mechones rosados sobre su rostro. –ya está listo kuroko?- dirige su mirada alegremente al peliceleste, el cual se veía muy apurado en medio de la cocina. Corriendo de un lado a otro.

-crepes dulces con miel para murasakibara.- vertió la miel sobre las tarticas, la cual se escurrió por toda la masa haciéndola apetitosa. -Listo!-

-para Akashi, pescado grill con sopa de miso y arroz. Listo!-

-para el amo Daiki, dos trozos de carne de búfalo asada con nueces de macadamia. Preparado!-

- un smoothies energético de bayas de goji, coco y moras, para Kise.- apresurado, esparció polvo de chocolate sobre el batido creando una presentación perfecta.

-desayuno continental para Midorima.- dijo, poniendo sobre bandeja el zumo y las tostadas.-

-¡Todo listo¡- tapo rápidamente la comida humeante con las tapas cóncavas de base redonda, listo para llevarlas a sus destinatarios.

Acomodo todo sobre el carrito de los desayunos. Kuroko se alisto mentalmente para la ronda de esta mañana, comenzando con Akashi.

-¡Espera kuroko!- grita la ojirosa. Pasándole un desayuno mas.- olvidaste el desayuno del nuevo amo.- el chico abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Sintiéndose mal por dentro por haberlo olvidado.

-Tranquilo.- dice ella. –llevas años sirviendo cinco desayunos. Es normal pasarlo por alto la primera vez.- habla con dulzura, poniéndolo sobre la mesita.

Hace una venia internamente agradecido.

Mira la punta de sus dedos apretando la barra de madera, llevando consigo los desayunos. Tenía en su mente presente, que el primero que vería seria a Seijuro… y lo sucedido ayer con su amo aun lo tenía pensativo. Inquieto. Preocupado.

Después de salir de la tina, aun con su cuerpo empapado, Akashi le sentó en el borde de la cama, incorporándose sobre esta, le abrazó por la espalda… sin importar que se empapara su traje.

Acurruco el mentón en el delicado cuello del ojiazul y susurró a su oído.

-Perdóname Kuroko… -

No comprendió porque lo dijo y nunca lo supo.

Las palabras y acciones de ese chico jamás estaban fuera de la base de la razón. Escucharlas así de repente de sus labios, lo desconcertó.

Lo miro de reojo, sin moverse de la posición en que lo había dispuesto. Contemplo como se acercaba a su piel con cuidado, tomando presa de la parte más tibia de su cuello. Apresándola con fuerza.

Un respingo dio su cuerpo por el punzante dolor; ya familiar para él. Pronto se convertiría en una sensación extraña. Siempre era así. Primero un dolor punzante, aquel primer rompimiento de su piel. Luego, un inexplicable calor que se aglomeraba en su vientre para esparcirse en todo su cuerpo, llevándolo a un estado entre dormido y despierto, se sentía hipnotizado.

Esa es la sensación que siente. Cada vez que uno de sus amos toma su sangre. Claro está. Cada uno le despertaba una sensación diferente y genuina. Pero esta es la que siente con akashi. Un hipnótico deseo con un profundo calor en su vientre.

Poso su mano temblorosa en las mejillas de su captor, indicándole que era demasiado.

-si sigues así, me desmayare… - murmuro bajito.

Akashi saco sus colmillos, agitado.

Espero unos segundos, mientras seijuro se calmaba, era extraño verlo así. Seguramente a Kise también le impresiono. Por eso le dejo ir tan fácilmente…

-Si es todo, amo. Tengo que volver. – tiritante. Se dispuso a volver.

-Tu no iras a ningún lado.- se fue hacia atrás dejando caer el cuerpo sobre las cobijas y el pequeño sobre el… -kuro… quiero que me hagas el amor… sin verme.-

-sin mirarle?...-

-no te gires. No lo hagas… no me mires. Por favor…-

Esa voz suave y triste, hiso recorrer un frio helado por su espalda, trayendo a su mente el recuerdo de la primera vez que le holló hablar asi…

Era aún muy pequeño pero recordaba como Akashi le cargaba sobre sus hombros y desde aquella posición podía contemplar múltiples marcas sobre esos hombros… aquellas cicatrices grisáceas, siempre en par, surcaban la pálida piel sin comprender como surgían. Pero aquella voz tan dulce y triste hablándole desde abajo se convirtió en su primer recuerdo de la nostalgia.

-A…ka… shi…acaso…- empezó a deslizarse lentamente, hasta quedar sobre el pelirojo sentado sobre sus caderas, empezó a desabotonar todo a su paso, descubriendo el pecho de su amo…

-que necio eres…- rechino los dientes.-te dije que no… me mires.-

Kuroko no pudo evitar deslizar la punta de sus dedos por aquella piel marcada sobre el costado de la clavícula.

-quien…te ha mordido...-

Pregunto mal. Debió preguntar "porque".

Seijuro tomo aquella mano sobre su piel, alzándola hasta su boca, deslizando sus labios sobre el dorso de la mano provocando en el peliazul un pequeño respingo, ya que esa caricia fue acompañada por unos fijos ojos rojos sobre él, mientras el otro resplandecía en dorado.

Forzó a kuroko, dejándolo boca abajo.

Paso su mano por el costado introduciéndose por el vientre alzándolo. Dejando el trasero de kuroko en pompa.

Sintió la respiración profunda en su espalda. Y la fuerte presión de su cadera contra la de él…

Akashi comenzó a frotar su miembro por entre las nalgas de kuroko, aun sobre la ropa, se sentía endurecido.

Kuroko jadeo, aquellos movimientos fueron inesperados. Sentía mucho frio y calor al mismo tiempo. Las gotas en su cuerpo terminaron por caer sobre las sabanas volviéndolas frías como el resto de su cuerpo, y aquella zona tan sensible estaba ardiendo por la fricción de ese cuerpo sobre el suyo, tocándolo desinhibidamente, pasaba sus manos por todo lo que podía tocar, costado, vientre, piernas, para detenerse en sus nalgas abriéndolas, preparándolo para lo que venía.

Akashi jadeaba. Su respiración se entrecortaba y sin embargo parecía apresurado, urgido por satisfacer su sed; por calmar el fuego que le arrebataba la tranquilidad del pecho.

No le aviso, no le previno. Solo lo penetro con fuerza hasta el fondo.

-AHHH!- grito kuroko. Lo que hiso Akashi fue callarlo mordiéndole el costado.

El peliceleste apretó con los dientes la almohada bajo el, evitando gritar.

Hiso lo posible por llegar su mano hasta la cadera de Akashi para detener las feroces envestidas.

-Aka... me duele, por favor..mmm!...MMM!- se concentró en morder la seda y en apretar las sabanas con firmeza.

El de ojos impares no podía dejar de ver la belleza de ese cuerpo entre sus piernas, tan blanco, tan cálido…. Aquella espalda desnuda que terminaba en ese hermoso trasero pequeño y firme, aquella extensión de piel de aroma embriagante hacia un juego perfecto entre sus sabanas negras.

No podía dejar de envestirlo, ese interior era tan apretadito, evocaba en su interior los mas placenteros fuegos que le hacían palpitar el corazón con furia, derramando lujuria por cada costado de su miembro.

Tenía que ser suyo, solo de él, su única y más valiosa propiedad. No le importaba como. Tenía que lograrlo. Debía tener a kuroko solo para él. Seria de él y solo de él.

Un eléctrico placer lo recorrió, llevándolo a un orgasmo intenso. Kuroko tembló ante las estocadas finales…

El de cabellos rojos se dejó caer rendido al lado del pequeño ojiazul. Procuraría hacerle el amor con más frecuencia para dejarle en claro que era suyo. Su propiedad.

Agotado kuroko vio sonreír satisfecho a su amo. Mientras él le acariciaba los mechones azules se dejó llevar por el sueño, quedando profundamente dormido en pocos segundos.

…

Si no fuera porque momoi se encargaba de despertarlo cuando pasaba la noche con alguno de sus amos, seguramente aun seguiría dormido al costado del pelirojo.

Estaba agotado, muy cansado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobretodo su pobre colita… Dos en una misma noche, no era lo que habían acordado… aunque, ciertamente Akashi parecía haber necesitado de él esa noche.

-"Que estaría pasando por su mente. No es normal que me llamara en el día que no le corresponde, también su voz… la inquietud, aquel desbordé de impulsos tan impropio de el.. y aquellas palabras… _lo siento_…" - pensaba kuroko -"Que era lo que sentía, porque se disculpó?, porque…" se preguntaba - "Golpe a su puerta y siquiera antes de que bajara la mano, esta se abrió y se asomó Akashi con su mirada metódica, como siempre."-

-Buenos días… ammm.. – el pelirojo beso de improvisto los labios del ojiceleste, levantando un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

-buenos días, kuroko.- dijo sujetando el mentón del más pequeño. Enmarcando la mirada disfrutando de la visita matutina.

-el…de..desayuno, amo.- tartamudeo tratando de hacer una reverencia que el de cabellos rojos no permitió. Lo abrazo por la cintura. Sujetándolo con fuerza a la suya..

-Te gusto, verdad? Vi como mordías la almohada para evitar gritar, tu cuerpo sudaba y se contraía de placer.- ronroneo a la oreja de kuroko. Este no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, es la primera vez que lo recibe de esa manera… y no sabía qué hacer, más que conservar la calma.

El de ojos impares le miro a los ojos, deseoso.

-disfrutaste tanto como yo…verdad kuroko? – una sonrisa traviesa surcaron sus labios.

El de ojos celestes asintió como afirmativa.

Ciertamente, experimentaba algo que podría denominar "placer" cuando estaba con alguno de sus amos. Pero cada uno era diferente, aunque fuera el mismo acto, cada uno le producía una sensación distinta. Y sin embargo, todos le llamaban por el mismo nombre "placer"; pero, como algo que se siente tan diferente uno del otro podría nombrarse con el mismo nombre?, muchas veces sentía dolor, algunas gusto, otras sentía calor pero igual un frio intenso. La misma experiencia corporal le provocaba tan diferentes y contradictorias sensaciones. Pero de igual manera la llamaban sus amos.

Al fin, gracias a las experiencias que le han brindados sus amos, "comprendió" que el tal llamado "placer" es solamente una palabra.

No importaba si sentía gusto, dolor, calor, frio, miedo y hasta curiosidad. Todas estas, aunque muy diferentes entre ellas, son consideradas placer solo por el simple hecho de ser.

Así que placer podría ser cualquier cosa que sintiera.

Entonces sí. No importo lo que sintiera anoche, fue placer, solo por el hecho de que lo sintió.

…

Akashi le miraba detenidamente, como escudriñando en su mirada la verdad detrás de esa afirmativa.

Recordó en el brillo de sus ojos, aquella mordida. Volviendo a su mente aquellas preguntas que traía consigo desde su despertar.

Sincero y conciso, como era él. Pregunto.

-Amo… esa mordida en su cuello, quien se la hiso? –

Akashi pego un respingo. Sacándolo de sus ensueños con el peliceleste, Esquivo la mirada mostrándola fría y taciturna.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- respondió casi maldiciendo entre dientes. –regresa a tus labores, o los demás se molestaran contigo.-

Kuroko procuro no preguntar por ahora sobre el asunto, no quería molestar a Seijuro. Le extendió el desayuno, este lo tomo y rápidamente cerró la puerta frente a él.

Tras unos segundos de sentirse culpable por decir algo que lo incómodo... Siguió con la siguiente habitación. La cual, aunque era el cuarto contiguo, el más cercano. Aun así, le tomaba cerca de diez minutos llegar, todas las habitaciones de sus señores eran sumamente amplias para disponer en los espacios, los más excéntricos gustos, exigencias y lujos.

El amo Murasakibara, siempre le esperaba con ansia, su gran sentido del olfato le avisaba con metros de distancia, que el desayuno se acercaba. Ni siquiera tenía que llamar a su puerta, él le abría instantáneamente una vez se paraba en frente, le invitaba a pasar para que dejara la comida sobre una de las mesitas de noche. Y esta vez no fue la excepción.

La alcoba de Atsushi era su preferida, siempre había algo nuevo que ver. Cientos de peluches de todos los tamaños, formas y colores, acomodados según la preferencia del ojivioleta. Trenes, balones y caballitos de madera siempre amanecían en diferente lugar de donde los veía el día anterior. Del techo colgaban avioncitos de papel que seguramente el mismo había hecho. Y hoy algo nuevo que ver; soldaditos formados en hileras, seguramente celebrando un desfile de conmemoración a su comandante general "El gran violeta" por su valentía en batalla contra la temible bestia alada que amenazaba con destruir el mundo de los ositos felpudos. Lo que en su mente seria la pequeña polilla que se infiltró en su cuarto y el trato de atrapar siendo más ágil que ella.

Pero esta vez algo diferente ocurrió. En vez de abalanzarse contra su desayuno como siempre lo hacía; tomo de improviso a kuroko por la espalda, cargándolo entre sus brazos.

-La vi.- exclamo emocionado Atsushi.

- hiciste magia kuroko, fue tu magia, gracias a ti tengo algo más hermoso que mi caja de juguetes.-

El peliceleste parpadeo sin comprender nada.

Se aferró al cuello de murasakibara, sabía que era fuerte, pero por reflejo paso las manos por la nuca del más alto para agarrarse por si acaso fuera a terminar en el piso.

-De que hablas MURAAAAAAA!….- no pudo terminar, cuando Atsushi se tiró por la ventana abriéndola de un golpe con la rodilla. Sintió el vacío de siete pisos de altura venirse de una contra su estómago.

Atino a cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no ver como el suelo se acercaba a una velocidad terrorífica.

Sintió el fuerte aterrizaje, abrió los ojos, estaba a salvo en los brazos de quien se había lanzado.

Una vez llegado al suelo, murasakibara salió corriendo llegando hasta los jardines de la mansión, alcanzando un rosal en especial para luego parar en seco.

-Mira, ¡Aquí esta! - dijo el ojivioleta viendo una rosa en especial, soltó con cuidado al ojiazul para que mirase con detenimiento la maravilla frente a sus ojos.

Kuroko observo como en medio del rosal carmesí había una flor, que en sus pétalos de la base se tornaban claras, un color indefinido entre azul celeste con vetas violáceas.

-La rosa que tocaste ayer, se está tornando azul, como tus ojos.- afirmo feliz el más alto.

-fantástico…- susurró el peliceleste, ya que no sabía cómo explicar cómo era posible que la rosa tomara ese color tan magnifico, el sueño acariciado desde hace siglos por floristas y poetas estaba creciendo frente a sus ojos.

Pasaron largos segundos donde kuroko no pensó… solo contemplaba. Una mariposa de color marrón pasó cerca de su nariz y fue entonces que despertó de su ensueño provocado por la rosa.

-ATSUSHI! – se giró al instante. Para ver al de ojos violetas. Y este estaba muy cerca de su rostro.

-es hora de volver.- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, cargo nuevamente de improvisto a kuroko, corriendo hasta llegar al balcón, dio un tremendo salto que los llevo de vuelta a la habitación.

Kuroko se soltó del agarre una vez estuvieron adentro y corrió para cerrar la ventana.

-no debiste hacer eso.- se giró mirándolo preocupado. – Pudiste sufrir terribles quemaduras.- se acercó e inspecciono el cuerpo del más alto, con la intención de verificar que todo estaba bien. Miro que todo él estaba bien.

-debes agradecer que este es uno de los países más nublados del mundo, de lo contrario… - suspiro, bajando la mirada al piso. – Me alegro que estés bien, pero… jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, - alzó la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos lilas. –la miraremos cuando llegue la noche, de acuerdo?-

Atsushi asintió, volviendo su vista al plato sobre la mesita de noche.

-ve, antes de que Midorima se moleste conmigo por demorar su desayuno.-

El joven de ojos azules hiso una pequeña reverencia y cuando alzo la cabeza se encontró con los labios de murasakibara dándole un beso juguetón. Fugas. Corto. Tierno.

Lo cual hiso que kuroko se llevara la mano hasta sus labios por las cosquillas que le hiso sentir ese contacto.

-kuroko… será que el día en que descubramos el secreto de kagami… podría ver el amanecer junto a ti?-

kuroko se sorprendió por aquellas palabras, pero al no saber que responder solo asintió levemente y murasakibara le mostro una gran sonrisa. La idea de ver llegar la mañana junto a kuroko era sumamente divertida para él.

-Te espero aquí en la noche.- término de hablar, tomando camino y el tenedor para comer a gusto sus crepés.

Nuestro pequeño kuroko, tomo camino a la habitación de otro de sus amos.

Shintaro siempre le esperaba, Listo detrás de la puerta. Una vez se paraba en frente de su estancia, él le abría la puerta sin prisa, tomaba el desayuno entre sus manos, y respondía a la venia de despedida con otra venia. Siempre así, jamás había faltado aquel gesto tan repetitivo, casi militar en él.

Por eso kuroko pensó que le había ocurrido algo malo, cuando llego y la puerta no se abrió en seguida. Golpeo y nada. Volvió a llamar con más fuerza, pero nadie respondía a su llamado. Preocupado, kuroko decidió abrir la puerta pensando que seguramente Mido estaría desmayado en medio de su recamara. Abrió la puerta, mirando cada rincón y no lo encontró. Llevo su mano al mentón en forma pensativa…

-"Seguramente tenía algo muy importante que hacer... espero este bien."- se acercó a la mesa del pequeño living, dejando el desayuno en medio de este. Para que lo pudiera ver cuando regresara.

Retomo su camino, aun preocupado por el peliverde. Siempre les otorgaba el turno de servirles a sus amos, según lo "problemáticos" que podrían ser, así siempre, Akashi de primero y Daiki de último, el cuarto siempre era kise, puesto que al rubio unos días estaba tranquilo pero otros días, simplemente parecía gato entre sus piernas.

Ahora con un nuevo señor, no sabía a quién servirle primero. Kise ó Taiga? Sus piro un par de veces recordando un dicho "más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer." Y decidió ir con Ryouta.

Entro en la habitación… y lo miro aun dormido entre sus cobijas. Se acercó con el desayuno correspondiente para dejarlo en la mesita de noche. Resbaló la bandeja sobre la madera para evitar cualquier sonido pero aun así, el agudo oído de su señor fue despertado por el leve rose del metal sobre el roble.

-mmm…-se giró encontrando el hermoso ojiazul dejándole su comida matutina cerca de él.

-Buenos días mi amor. – se sentó al borde de la cama mostrando una cálida sonrisa y su ardiente cuerpo desnudo. -no sabes cómo te extrañe anoche.- se paró para poder abrazar con fuerza al peliceleste, este no pudo más que reaccionar dirigiendo su mirada hacia la parte baja de su amo pues la noble sabana que cubría la hombría del rubio resbalo por el costado dejando al descubierto que estaba en "plena forma". Le apretó con fuerza. Sintiendo el gran miembro del ojidorado frotar contra su pequeño vientre.

Kise se lanzó de espaldas, llevándose al más bajo consigo. Terminando kuroko sobre él.

-kurokochii pensé en ti toda la noche y mira como amaneció mi amiguito ahí abajo también te extraño – comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la altura de la oreja. Ronroneando como un gatito.

-gomenasai… - el peliceleste intento librarse pero los cálculos le salieron mal, ahora el gatito de ojos traviesos le estaba apretando su palpitante miembro contra su delicada colita.

-valla kuroko no sabía que estabas tan dispuesto a complacer mis necesidades matutinas.- sonrió pícaro.

Kuroko se sonrojo. No supo en que momento su cuerpo se movió para quedar boca abajo a merced de kise.

-onegai kise… - le dirigió la mirada de cachorrito más triste que pudo sacar en su serenas facciones. Kise hiso un puchero.

-Moooo… me subes la espuma del chocolate y luego me lo quitas?.- Hubo un silencio corto pero agotador, mientras los dos se suplicaban con las miradas… por una parte uno pedía seguir con el tratamiento especial de ayer sobre las cobijas y el otro suplicaba dejarlo para otro día. Pues su colita no aguantaría una sesión más de sexo salvaje.

No pudo resistir a aquel dulce gesto de súplica, simplemente esos ojos, brillosos como si fueran a llorar. Era más que suficiente para convencer a cualquiera.

-….- kise suspiro, derrotado por aquellos ojos celestes. Rodo sobre la cama aun sin soltar al más pequeño; retorno a la posición inicial. Kuroko prisionero de sus largas piernas enrollándolo contra su cadera.

-está bien mi kurochii, pero prométeme que me compensaras  
esto algún día, oki?.- sonrió y comenzó a darle suaves besos en la oreja.

-si…te lo prometo.- respondió sintiendo recorrer las cosquillitas por su cuello.

Miro a kuroko para poder preguntarle cómo estaba Akashi. Ya que se preocupó al verlo así. Pero miro los ojos de tetsuya, estaban idos y su rostro extrañamente sonrojado. Un pálpito extraño llego desde el corazón del pequeño y kise comprendió de qué se trataba.

-ve… termina tus rondas y descansa kuroko, estas agotado.-

Kuroko solo asintió agradeciendo que kise siempre fuera tan comprensivo con él, al contrario de sus otros dueños.

Pero kise no le dejo ir sin antes darle un profundo beso, sintiendo el excesivo calor de aquella piel tan blanca, anunciando lo que estaba por llegar.

000000000000000000000000

Kuroko retomo a su labor matutino, agradeciendo que solo le faltaban dos amos.

Sintiendo su piel tiritar por extraños escalofríos, llego a las habitaciones del amo taiga, no sabía si tocar o no, desconocía que tan agudo era su oído.

Golpeo tímidamente esperando no incomodar. Pasaron varios segundos donde nada ocurría, así que intentaría llamar con más fuerza.

Pero antes de que siquiera alzara su brazo, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un pelirrojo con la mirada fruncida y ojos curiosos por la repentina visita del ojiceleste.

Paso su mirada por el joven frente a él para luego deslizarla sobre los platos de comida sobre el carrito de ruedas.

-… desayuno a la habitación?- alzo una ceja. –que acaso tus amos son tan perezosos que te piden que les sirvan en la cama?

El pequeño no respondió. Solo se limitó a ver los ojos rojos de su nuevo amo, mirándolo inmóvil. Más que por que le llamaran la atención esos ojos carmesí, estaba confundido… la voz de Taiga se escuchaba borrosa, lejana…

Tardo unos segundos hasta que supo descifrar y entender la pregunta del más alto.

-no son perezosos, les gusta que los acompañe en la mañana. Es todo.- respondió extendiéndole su respectiva bandeja.

-qué es?... – pregunto escéptico.

-una hamburguesa.-

-So..solo una?.- sudo frio.

Kuroko asintió inocente.

Taiga ahogo un gemido de dolor en la garganta. Extendiendo su mano para que le entregara su comida, pero el peliceleste mientras más alargaba la mano, mas temblaba, Kagami apresuro a coger el plato. Se preocupó ante esa reacción. Lo miro interrogante. Las mejillas las tenía rojas y ciertamente esos ojos tan bonitos estaban perdidos en algo lejano de ahí.

Kuroko al ver que su amo le había aceptado su desayuno, hiso una reverencia y tomo paso al siguiente amo. Para terminar su ronda y hacer lo que le dijo kise… ir a descansar.

Kagami le observo caminar, su paso era lento pero conciso… hasta cierto punto donde los pies le fallaron y su cuerpo se fue hacia un lado. Perdiendo el conocimiento.

Taiga corrió tan rápido que no supo donde dejo la comida y su cuerpo pareció teletrasportarce hasta donde estaba el pequeño de ojos azules y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había impedido que el chico entre sus brazos se golpeara brutalmente contra el suelo.

-Oye! Kuroko! Estas bien?! – grito llamando la atención de todos en la mansión más que del que estaba aparentemente dormido en su regazo.

-Que pasa aquí!- grito Daiki llegando de primero al corredor ya que su habitación era la más cercana y más que ser advertido por los gritos de kagami, se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con kuroko gracias a que podía oír como el corazón de kuroko tenía múltiples pálpitos innecesarios.

-Kurochiiii! – kise llego vistiendo únicamente una holgada sudadera.

-Que le hiciste a Tetsuya maldito! – aomine miro fulminante a taiga.

-¡yo no le hice nada!, el solo caminaba e impedí que se estrellara contra el piso.- respondió con la misma ímpetu.

Kagami pasó la mano por las mejillas del peliceleste. -Esta ir viendo en fiebre.- afirmo

Aomine vio llegar a los chicos de cabellos violáceos y rojizos.

-quienes fueron los últimos en alimentarse de kuroko!- pregunto alarmado el peliazul. Dirigiendo su mirada a kise.

-¡Oye! Primero déjame decirte que yo ayer no fui el que se alimentó de kuroko!- se defendió

-Entonces quien fue el último en tomar a kuroko.-

Kise dirigió su vista por intuición al de ojos impares y todas las miradas se posaron fijas en el…

Un tenebroso escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal del primer miembro de Teiko… sabiendo lo que significaba aquellas miradas fulminantes.

*CONTINUARA.*

Notas de autora: espero que les haiga gustado mi nuevo capítulo, déjame un comentario para saber si te gusto tanto como a mi hacerlo. Porque a mí me costó horas escribir este capítulo pero a ti no te toma ni un minuto en dejarme un comentario. Y siempre es bueno saber que quieres más n/n.


End file.
